


斯德哥尔摩情人（14）

by banana0728



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（14）

一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯幻影在机场高速上疾驰着。

开车的是个约莫三十岁的港风帅哥，握着方向盘的手上戴着白色的手套，现在正透过后视镜看着后座上的人：“少爷要先去别墅吗？”  
“不用了。”后座上被称为少爷的人把手上的产品目录又翻过了一页，淡淡地说，“直接过去吧。”  
他已经等了四年了，他一分一秒都不想再等了。

劳斯莱斯幻影无声地滑到了沪上音学院的门口，切着路边稳稳地停下。

“少爷，到了。”  
“嗯。”坐在后座上的英俊青年合上手里的产品目录，随手丢在后座上，然后拉开车门下车，抬手戴上墨镜，露出手腕上一块闪闪发光的百达翡丽。

四年了。  
他离开这里已经整整四年了。  
那个人从他身边逃开也有整整四年了。

现在他回来了。  
他不仅回来了，他还要去把那只四年前从他笼子里飞走的金丝雀抓回来。

赵磊今天总是能莫名感觉到身后有一道冰冷且带着侵略性的目光，让他如芒在背。  
但是每次他迅速回头的时候，却什么异常的人都看不见。  
奇怪……是错觉吗？赵磊暗自嘀咕着。

他看见他的猎物了。  
他变化很大，长高了不少，黑发衬得他更加皮肤白皙，几乎透明到能看见血管。他头发留长了，刘海垂到眼前，样子乖巧。但眼睛还是和以前一样漂亮，眼波流转之间有一种之前没见过的媚意。白衬衫被卷到手肘，露出了线条优美的小臂，那替他打过手枪的细长手指正握着笔靠在含过他巨物的嫩红唇边。衬衫前两颗扣子都没系，能看见领口下他曾舐咬过无数次的雪白锁骨，上面挂着一个菠萝形状的吊坠。

赵磊上午上了三节课，中午在食堂买了一份黄焖牛肉饭，然后一个人回教室自习，中间特地躲到天台去接了一个电话。虽然他离得太远听不见他说什么，但却能看到他笑得甜极了。

那是本该只他一个人才能拥有的笑容。

他眯了眯眼睛，想起那天彭管家跟自己汇报的内容：“名字没改，在沪上音学院，今年大四，住在男生宿舍302，有一个正在交往的男朋友，是他室友，现在在北京参加一个比赛。每周末会回城南别墅区住，具体哪一栋还没查到，那里的安保比较严，查起来有点费劲。”  
男朋友……他冷笑一声，看来他不在磊哥身边的这几年，磊哥寂寞了。  
没关系，就让我来填满你的空虚吧。

和之前的每个周五一样，赵磊回宿舍收拾了东西后就准备去公交站。  
今天老师拖了一会儿堂，赵磊看了一下手机时间，已经有点来不及了。  
为了赶时间，赵磊只好抄近道走了一条小巷，正思考着要不要奢侈一次打车过去，却忽然听到身后传来一阵脚步声。  
赵磊慢下了脚步，刚想回头看，就听到一个低沉的吼声：“赵磊！”

意识到这个声音的主人，赵磊的身子僵了一下，随后连头没回拔腿就向前跑。  
可是已经来不及了，那个男人大步流星地追上他，从背后抓住他的领子，反手重重地把他甩到了小巷的墙上。  
赵磊觉得肩背出传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，但与此同时他也看清了来人的脸。  
——焉栩嘉。

这个名字已经被赵磊彻底封印在了记忆的最深处，不想触碰，也不敢触碰。

焉栩嘉长高了太多，甚至已经比赵磊高了，肩膀也宽阔了许多，更像是个男人了。当他上身前倾把赵磊压在墙上的时候，赵磊竟然有一种喘不过气来的错觉。

“磊哥，你知道我有多爱你吗？你知道我有多在乎你吗？你当年为什么要那样伤我的心？赵磊你是不是没有心的？”  
紧接着他就把赵磊牢牢按在墙上，一边霸道地强行吻上了他的嘴唇又啃又咬，一边开始撕扯他的衣领，腿也挤进了他的双腿之间，抵住了他最敏感的部位。  
赵磊被夺去了呼吸的空间，但大脑还算清明——他意识到焉栩嘉想在这里办了自己。  
焉栩嘉的手像钳子一样钳住了他的肩膀，赵磊一边挣扎着，一边努力把手抬起来，抓住他的小指，用力朝反方向掰了过去。焉栩嘉吃痛，赵磊趁机甩开他，焉栩嘉条件反射性地朝他领口一抓，想掐住他的脖子，却只一把攥住了从领口里掉出来的锁骨链。他用的力气太大，以至于项链的搭扣都被扯断了。  
赵磊顾不得那么多，他现在脑海里只有一个声音，就是逃，快逃！

赵磊坐上出租车的时候才察觉到不对，伸手一摸，锁骨处空荡荡的，低头一看，项链果然没了。  
完了，他的心瞬间一沉。  
把链子丢了，肖凯中一定不会放过自己。可是现在回去找，又无异于自投罗网。  
焉栩嘉的出现已经彻底扰乱了他的心湖。  
他知道焉栩嘉绝不会老老实实地在英国呆着，只要抓到机会，他就一定会回来。当时学校里有人悄悄四处打听他，他就疑心那是焉栩嘉的人，但他万万没有想到的是，焉栩嘉回来的这么快，这么让他猝不及防。

赶到肖凯中家的时候已经比约定的时间晚了半个小时。  
赵磊站在门口，重新整了整刚才被焉栩嘉弄乱的发型和领口，深呼吸了一下，竭尽全力装成若无其事的样子，用钥匙拧开了门。  
肖凯中已经等在客厅了，见他进来，他抬手关上电视，面露不悦：“怎么这么晚？”  
“今天老师拖了会儿堂，下课又被叫去办公室帮忙了。”赵磊小心翼翼地回答道。  
肖凯中没说什么，只是招手让他坐过来，然后把他揽到自己的大腿上：“怎么样今天？是不是快期中考试了？”  
“嗯……”  
肖凯中随手解开他的衬衣领口，却在目光触及的一瞬间皱起眉头：“链子呢？是不是说过不许摘掉？”  
“忘在宿舍了。”赵磊垂下眼睛，不敢看肖凯中。  
肖凯中怎么说也是在商海中打拼了这么久的，赵磊的这点小心思又怎么能瞒得过他。此时一看赵磊目光闪烁不定，他就知道其中必然有隐情。  
“不准对我撒谎。”肖凯中脸色沉了下来，“说实话！”  
M的链子和名牌就像是结婚戒指一样，甚至意义比结婚戒指更重，因为它象征着dom和sub之间牢不可摧的关系。  
从赵磊敞开的衬衣领口里，还能看见肩膀和脖子之间一块青紫的痕迹。这个位置不是一般的磕碰能碰到的，除非是亲热的时候。  
“赵泽帆去外地了，这次又是谁？”肖凯中掐住他的下巴，冷冷地问。  
坐在他膝盖上的赵磊发着抖，眼里的脆弱无助几乎让任何男人看了都会心疼：“我…我不知道主人在说什么…”  
但肖凯中却不会，他能在本地字母圈里赫赫有名的一大原因就是够狠心，无论小m哭得多惨多可怜，不说安全词他就绝不停手。  
“还是说，两个男人都没法满足你了，你还要去找别的野男人搞你？你这个小贱人是真的出轨成瘾吧？”  
“我没有……我真的没有……”  
“不说实话的孩子是要被惩罚的。”肖凯中把赵磊按在了沙发上，从茶几下面扯过了一卷绳子，冷峻的脸上没有一丝怜悯，“我再给你最后一次机会。是谁？在哪儿？干了你几次？”  
赵磊咽了口口水，心想这次估计是没法蒙混过关了，只好放软了嗓子，用几近哀求的语调说：“没，没有，他想强暴我，我挣脱了……”  
“是谁？”  
“我…我不认识，一个路人。”  
“如果真的不认识，为什么一开始不说？”  
“他把链子抢走了，我怕主人生气……”赵磊努力地辩解着。  
“还是说，你怕说出他的名字之后会有更严重的后果？”

赵磊猛地一抖。  
肖凯中勾起了一边嘴角。


End file.
